The invention relates to the field of mobile telephony and, more particularly to accessing podcast content from mobile telephones.
The invention relates to a method and an associated system on a mobile telephone for downloading sporadically updated digital content (podcast) listed in a first data stream (RSS feed—Really Simple Syndication) including indications for updating said digital content, said first data stream being generated at a first IP address by at least one computer server of a computer network, the method including the following steps:                computer device verifies, via said computer network, the update indications generated at said first IP address,        said computer device downloads said digital content listed in said first data stream in the event of an update, said downloaded digital content being stored on the computer device.        
A podcast is a digital file, generally with multimedia content (sound, video, etc.) which, by means of a subscription to an RSS feed or similar with which it is associated, can be downloaded automatically using aggregator software and is designed to be listened to or viewed later on a mobile device, such as an MP3 player. RSS feed is a technology, generally but not exclusively based on the XML format (extensible Markup Language), by means of which a website transmits, at the request of the aggregator, the list of recent modifications to the site, in particular those of a podcast file with which the feed is associated. Technically, an RSS feed is an XML document made accessible by a website with an associated URL (Uniform Resource Locator) address, this document including all the modifications made and the URL address at which the podcast is available for download.
The main use of these RSS feeds is to inform about changes in a website, and thus of a file to be downloaded, without needing to access such site to check all its contents. The application of this technology requires the user station to have an aggregator. An aggregator is a software application which can follow several syndication feeds, such as RSS or Atom, at the same time, and can therefore notify the user when content is updated on a website. In practice, when the user subscribes to RSS feeds (those of sites in which the user is interested), the aggregator periodically checks the status of these RSS feeds and informs the user of any possible updates, when applicable. The aggregator then allows an updated file associated with the updated RSS feed to be downloaded automatically. The advent and development of this technology remain limited to the field of computers and websites. Access to such content is generally only possible over the internet.
One aim of the invention is to allow podcast files to be downloaded onto a user's mobile terminal by means of communication networks. Since mobile telephony offers solutions such as direct access to the internet and associated websites, it is now desirable to allow these mobile terminals to access podcast content. In part due to mobile phone memory size and cellular network bandwidth limitations and, in part, due to the size of the podcast files to be downloaded, it remains difficult at present to implement the system of subscriptions used on personal computers on a mobile telephone. This is why the first proprietary solutions have been developed to meet this expectation of the mobile telephone market.
We know, first of all, from patent application U.S.-2006/0155698, a system allowing a mobile telephone user to be notified by SMS (Short Message Service) or voice message when a website containing RSS feeds has been updated. The system mainly includes an on-line aggregator (which is to say connected to the internet) which scans the RSS feeds on behalf of the user. When it detects a modification, the aggregator sends a formatted SMS message or a voice message to notify the user. The user then uses conventional computer means to visit the website and view the changes. The user can then download the desired file onto his/her personal computer and load it onto his/her mobile terminal using conventional mechanisms (USB—Universal Serial Bus—connection, Bluetooth or similar). This system relates to the concept of website modifications and does not deal with the field of podcasts (multimedia files to be downloaded), which require the multimedia file to be transferred to the mobile terminal.
A first disadvantage of this solution is that it does not allow multimedia files associated with an RSS feed to be downloaded anywhere simply using a mobile telephone. Another disadvantage of this solution is that, in order to subscribe to an RSS feed, a user needs an internet connection to access and configure the aggregator.
One problem that arises in relation to this patent application is therefore that of providing a system and/or a method allowing the user, when notified of an update, to access the podcast files without requiring the use of the internet or the computer equipment associated with this network (for example a Web server). However, solutions such as Mobilcast by Melodeo or Pod2mob (trade names) are known which provide, by means of a dedicated application loaded on the mobile telephone, access to a plurality of podcasts preloaded on a dedicated server of the mobile telecommunications network. When launching the embedded application, the latter updates the accessible podcasts and the user can then download the chosen podcast with a single click. This solution is similar to a simple method for downloading content onto a mobile telephone.
The Mobilcast solution also increases the list of podcasts which can be accessed by a mobile by indicating, from a dedicated website interface, a new podcast designed for mobiles from a list predefined by the supplier. This predefined list allows the supplier to configure podcast content for mobiles in advance. In addition, there is a considerable latency period between the web interface selecting a new podcast and it becoming accessible on the mobile telephone server.
One disadvantage of these solutions lies in the fact that the user must voluntarily launch an action (access the dedicated mobile portal) to recover the list of new podcasts available on the server and thus updated. One aim of the invention is also to render the follow-up of content modifications intrinsically independent from user actions.
Also known is the Kimia solution (trade name) which, using a defined list of podcasts, checks for updates and, when applicable, transcodes said podcasts into mobile format to make them available on its Web server. The mobile user is then notified of the podcast updates by e-mail, and must visit the dedicated website to access the updated files. Such a solution complies with the previously mentioned method.
One major disadvantage of the known solutions of the prior art is that the podcast content available to the user is limited to that previously loaded or listed on the central server (web or mobile telephone server). One aim of the invention is therefore to allow users to access any available podcast content whatsoever, in particular those on the internet. The technical limitations of these known solutions provide an impediment, in this design, to accessing any podcast content anywhere. Another disadvantage of these known solutions lies in the fact that the user's mobile telephone is not sufficient to access a podcast. In particular, the Kimia solution requires the modified podcast to be accessed via a website following an e-mail notification, while Mobilcast requires visiting the supplier's website to add a new podcast to the list of podcasts for mobiles available on the mobile telephone portal (server). Another disadvantage of the Kima solution lies in the intrusive nature of the update notifications (by e-mail in this case).
These problems of the prior art are solved by using a gateway device between the computer networks (those containing the podcasts and RSS feeds) and the mobile telecommunications networks, this device acting as a content aggregator between these two networks. Users can then configure the device with the address of an RSS feed of their choice using their mobile terminals. The device then sends the mobile the address for downloading the available content via the mobile network on this gateway.
Thus, it is easy to configure this device for a new podcast of the user's choice. Automation of the downloading and formatting process by this device, when coupled with the invention, provides mobile users with quick access to the podcasts where the prior art required a considerable delay (request to be made on the Web server, latency period while processing the request, delay for supply to the mobile telephony server). In addition, it is now possible to configure a new podcast without using the internet or any websites. Thus, the invention provides unlimited access to any podcast of the user's choice, in a short time, anywhere and with the sole intervention of the mobile terminal.
In this design, the invention initially relates to a method for downloading onto a mobile terminal such as previously described, also including the following steps:                the computer device stores said first IP address (URL1), said storage taking place after sending a first request including said first IP address (URL1) from the mobile terminal to the computer device,        the computer device verifies whether said first address (URL1) of the first request matches content listed in a first database, and        if the verification is positive,        the computer device sends the mobile terminal a second IP address (URL2) of the computer device so as to allow said downloaded digital content to be downloaded by the mobile terminal over a mobile telecommunications network,        the mobile terminal connects to said second IP address (URL2) via the mobile telecommunications network and downloads said updated digital content from the computer device,        if the verification is negative, it stores said first IP address (URL1) in a second database and fulfils said first request for the mobile terminal.        
During the initial step, the user supplies the central platform (computer device) with a new RSS feed address, not limited to those pre-stored in the server. It is understood that storing the address entails that it was not already known to the platform, which is to say that it was not stored in any of the pre-configured address lists. The use of addresses in URL format makes it possible, in particular to supply new RSS feeds in a completely independent manner from the address of the platform. Said first request launches all the steps from storing the address to subsequently receiving the update of the podcast and the RSS feed, including the initial download of the latter, which is to say after the user inscribes a new RSS feed (new address) on the platform.
Returning to the platform configuration, the latter sends the mobile the indications (second address) allowing the podcast to be downloaded onto the platform. This is, in particular, a URL address, either directly for the podcast or for an equivalent RSS feed generated by the platform and containing the address at which the podcast can be downloaded from the platform. This second alternative is preferable in that it conforms to known podcasting mechanisms, which is to say that the mobile telephone is notified of possible updates via the RSS feed generated at the new (second) address, without having to access the content. This mechanism allows transparent, quick management of the request from the mobile terminal. The terminal is then notified either that the podcast is available—first address already in database and sending of the second address—or that it must enter a wait cycle while the platform downloads said podcast and makes it available (said device only fulfils the first request).
The user's mobile telephone is equipped with an embedded aggregator application for managing the RSS feeds to which it has subscribed by means of the platform. In its role of podcast relay, it is provided for the method also to include the following steps:                said computer device generates, at said second IP address (URL2), a second data stream including indications for updating said digital content according to said first data stream,        the mobile terminal verifies, via the mobile telecommunications network, the update indications generated at said second IP address (URL2),        the download of said downloaded digital content by the mobile terminal depends on the detection of an update in the second IP address.It is therefore noted that the initial RSS feed is distributed over the mobile telecommunications network. In this way, the mechanisms of the RSS feed are transported over this network allowing the mobile terminal, via the embedded aggregator, to be informed of content updates. The standard principles relating to RSS feeds can then be applied, in particular automatic content downloads in the event of an update.        
In one embodiment, the embedded aggregator directly reads the address URL2′ in the RSS feed downloaded from the address URL2, proceeds to download the podcast from the address URL2′ in the event of an update, and stores it in the user's mobile telephone. In one embodiment, it is provided for the data streams each to contain the IP address (URL1′, URL2′) which stores the corresponding digital content. Simple knowledge of the RSS feed therefore allows either the platform or the aggregator of the mobile telephone to access the content (via these addresses URL1′ and URL2′) by simply reading the information in the RSS feed. In addition, this configuration simplifies the management of the platform, since it is supplied with a single initial address and, in response, a single address is supplied to the mobile telephone. In practice, the RSS feed is in XML format and includes a predefined tag containing the URL address from which the podcast content can be downloaded.
The mobile telephone network has numerous constraints relating to the resources of the terminals (available memory, processing capacity) or of the actual network (transfer rate, bandwidth, etc). To adapt to the limitations of the network, it is provided for the method to include, when said data streams are tagged files (such as XML), a step of converting said first data stream into said second data stream, said conversion including deleting and replacing tags as well as modifying said first IP address to said second IP address. The main aim of deletion is to reduce the size of the XML file to be downloaded by the mobile terminal, only conserving a limited history of modifications stored in the file (for example, the last ten entries) and purging the unnecessary tags, for example tags used only by iTunes (trade name). The replacement of tags has the purpose of complying, where applicable, with the interpretive language embedded in the mobile. As an example, a tag called <adresse> on a French site can be replaced with an <address> tag interpreted by the aggregator of the mobile terminal. Finally, the address of the podcast in the XML file of the RSS feed is updated to show the address at which the podcast can be available on the platform.
It is also possible to provide a step for converting said podcast digital content to a multimedia format compatible with that of said mobile terminal, said conversion being performed by said computer device after downloading said content. As an example, the initial podcast can be converted to the size of 176×144 pixels and MPEG-4 (Moving Picture Experts Group 4) or 3GP format. However, a large number of formats can be used. It is also foreseeable to send beforehand, for example in the first request sent from the mobile terminal, data indicating the format(s) compatible with the terminal in question.
In particular, the conversion of said downloaded digital content precedes the conversion of said first data stream. This order has the advantage of the podcast already being converted when the RSS feed is also converted. Thus, the access to the updated RSS feed and the download of the associated podcast are not carried out on a half-converted or unconverted file.
If the verification by the computer device, when said first address (URL1) of the first request corresponds to content listed in a first database, is negative, it is provided for the method to include the following steps after storing said first IP address (URL1) in the second database:                the computer device downloads said digital content listed in the first data stream generated at the first address (URL1),        the computer device converts said downloaded digital content and the first data stream into formats that are compatible with the mobile terminal, and        once the conversions have been performed, the computer device sends said second IP address (URL2) to said mobile terminal.By means of these steps, the platform downloads the podcast, converts it to the necessary format at the same time as the RSS feed and makes them accessible to the mobile terminal by sending the latter the second address.        
To increase the energy efficiency of the telephone, it is provided for the telephone to cut off its connection with the platform after the request has been fulfilled. Thus, to inform the terminal, the second IP address is sent in response to a subsequent request from the latter. In practice, in a similar way to how a conventional aggregator checks for updates, it is provided for the mobile telephone (via its embedded aggregator application) to submit periodic requests to the platform until it obtains the new address.
According to one variation, which is rather intrusive, the second IP address is sent in the form of a push to said mobile terminal. For example, by a text message sent to the telephone or by a forced network notification displaying a message on the telephone (for example, a command using the embedded application to pass on the notification). In this case, this notification is considered to be emitted in response to the initial request from the user, even if there is a subsequent processing delay. In one embodiment, said second IP address is the address (URL2′) at which the computer device stores said downloaded digital content.
The invention also relates to a platform for downloading onto a mobile terminal sporadically updated digital content listed in a first data stream including indications for updating said digital content, said first data stream being generated at a first IP address (URL1) of a computer network, the platform including:                means for storing said first IP address (URL1) upon receiving a first request from a mobile terminal, said storage means including first and second databases, the first database storing said first IP address upon receiving the first request when this first address is not stored in the second database,        means for verifying, via the computer network, update indications generated at said first IP address,        means for downloading and storing said digital content listed in said first data stream in the event of an update, and        means for sending the mobile terminal a second IP address (URL2) of the computer device used to download said digital content by the mobile terminal over a mobile telecommunications network.        
Software verification means can be used to detect a possible update. The latter is detected if the data available on the platform are different from those present at the specified address, for example (i) when initialising the system, since the platform has not yet accessed the site, the RSS feed read at address URL1 is different from that stored on the platform so that the latter considers that an update has taken place and therefore proceeds with the ensuing download steps, or (ii) subsequently when the website and its contents are updated so that the data of the RSS feed of this site are different from those stored on the platform.
In one embodiment, it is provided for the download and storage means to be arranged to transfer said first address stored in the first database to the second database when said digital content is downloaded and supplied to said mobile terminal over the mobile telecommunications network. This transfer is carried out simply by deleting the first address in the first database and storing it in the second database. This facilitates the detection of an address already present in the platform, which is to say an address whose contents are already accessible in the format adapted to mobiles. Unnecessary processing of downloads and conversion of already stored contents are therefore avoided.
The download and storage means possibly include software means for converting said digital content and said first data stream into adapted digital content and a second data stream adapted to the format of said mobile terminal. The term platform (equivalent to the term computer device) must be understood in the broadest sense, in particular since it may consist of several devices allocated to the various functions to be performed, in particular one device can process the RSS feed and the second IP address URL2, while a second device can be used for the purpose of storing and supplying converted podcasts to the mobile network (to the address URL2′).
The invention also relates to a system for downloading onto a mobile terminal sporadically updated digital content listed in a first data stream including indications for updating said digital content, the system including:                at least one computer server generating said first data stream at a first IP address (URL1),        a platform as described above, and        at least one mobile terminal including means for establishing, on the mobile telecommunications network, a connection with said second IP address (URL2) and downloading said digital content from said computer device.In practice, the podcast and the RSS feed are available on the same Web server. According to one variation, the RSS feed generated at the first address URL1 on a Web server contains the address URL1′ at which the podcast is stored on another Web server.        